Numerous types of closure means making it possible to close the dispenser orifice of a dispenser head already exist in the prior art. The various closure means differ from one another in the method of displacing the closure member relative to the dispenser orifice to be closed. A first type of closure means implements closure members that can be displaced by the fluid under pressure. Thus, while the dispenser is being actuated, the fluid forced out under pressure acts directly or indirectly on the closure member so as to displace it from its closed position, and thus provide an outlet passage for the fluid under pressure. In addition, there exists another type of closure means having a closure member that can be displaced by manipulating it prior to actuating the dispenser. The present invention applies more particularly to this second type of closure means that can be actuated independently of the dispenser being actuated. Such closure means are already known in the prior art. Very simple closure means are constituted by closure means in which the closure member closes the dispenser orifice from the outside. In this event, the user must remove the closure member from the dispenser orifice by acting directly or indirectly on the closure member. In addition, there exist closure means having a closure member that acts from the inside of the dispenser head. In this event, the user must act on actuator means that make it possible to displace the closure member inside the dispenser head. In general, the actuator means cause the closure member to be displaced in translation.